gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Garza (TV series)
Gabriel Garza is an American animated television series created by Geo G. and produced at Gingo Animation. As the studio's first television series, the series originally premiered on March 16, 1991 on CBS and was later picked up on September 17, 1994 by NBC, and ended on June 8, 2002, totaling 12 seasons and 156 episodes. The series centers on a kind and intelligent boy named Gabriel Garza and his brothers Roge, Leno, and Cole, living in the town of Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania. However, their life there is occasionally interrupted by attacks from Vio and his henchmen, so Gabriel must team up with his brothers to stop their plans. Geo G. created the title character for an unpublished comic book series in the late 1980s, and later reluctantly pitched the series to CBS as a Saturday morning cartoon. The network gave the staff a large amount of creative freedom, with the writers targeting both children and adults. The series has been commercially successful, establishing the title character as the mascot of Gingo; it has spawned a successful franchise and adaptations into other media, such as comics, video games, and films. Premise Coming soon! Production Development After developing the comics, Geo wanted to adapt the series to television. After several unsuccessful attempts between Fox and ABC, the series was pitched to CBS, and was added to the 1991-1992 Saturday morning schedule. Writing Coming soon! Animation The series first season was produced by Hanna-Barbera, and was produced in association with Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, Mr. Big Cartoons in Australia, and Fil-Cartoons in the Philippines. However, due to difficulties with the animation studios, production was switched from Hanna-Barbera to Klasky-Csupo for the second and third seasons. By season 4, co-founder Gabor Csupo wanted to have one producer to oversee the animation; Geo refused; and production was switched to Film Roman for the remainder of the series run. Music Coming soon! Broadcast Coming soon! Episodes Reception Ratings Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Awards and nominations Coming soon! Legacy Coming soon! Home media From 1995 to 2002, Universal Studios Home Entertainment released several VHS tapes of the series, each containing between 4 episodes of the series. In March 2005, Universal gave Shout! Factory the rights to release the series; Universal had previously given Shout the rights to Punky Brewster. Season 1 was released that May, followed by season 2 that August, and season 3 in December. That same month, Shout announced that season 4 would be released "sometime in 2006", but Shout delayed the release to and unknown date, before settling a release for 2009. Season 4 was released in April. Season 5 was then released in September. From there on, Shout made a plan to put out two-three seasons a year. Season 6 saw a release that December, followed by Seasons 7, 8 and 9 in March, August, and October 2010. Seasons 10 through twelve were released between February, July, and December 2011, completing the entire series. Following the DVD and Blu-ray release of the 2011 computer-animated reboot, Shout released a boxset containing all seasons of the show and a bonus disc. The set went out of print, but Shout re-released the set in May 2017 in "shelf-friendly" packaging. Category:Television series Category:Gabriel Garza